1. Introduction
The present application corresponds to German Application G 92 09 633 6, entitled "Cutting Apparatus" filed on my behalf on Jul. 17, 1992. That application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for trimming products bound in a booklet-like manner for insertion into a cutting apparatus, bound spine ahead, for transport onwards between a first position serving for front trimming and a second position serving for foot and head trimming. The transport means includes at least one pair of transport bands which are guided about a relatively small deflection roll at their ends facing the insertion region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a cutting device, which is also known as a knife trimmer, is for instance used in a gather-stitcher system where it usually immediately follows a stitching station. The products, which have already been stitched, are inserted into the cutting machine via chain drivers, for instance, where they first occupy a first position serving for front trimming and are subsequently transported onwards to a second position where foot and head trimming is carried out.
In the previous cutting machines of this type, the relatively massive design of the transport means impeded the use of formats having a smaller base length as measured perpendicularly with respect to the spine and obtained via the front trimming. The knife or hold-down means associated with such devices cannot be disposed in any vicinity to the clamping location constituted by the pair of transport bands. This is because the deflection rolls are too large and the penetration depth is too low. There is also a risk for the product inserted up to the position serving for front trimming in that the required further transport is no longer ensured or that good registry is no longer provided for during such transport operation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the type specified above for also realizing formats having smaller base lengths, in particular, and for making sure that the further transport of the product concerned for subsequent foot and head trimming is effected without warping occurring.